


Ten miedo

by FeelingK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Nervous Castiel (Supernatural), Non-Explicit Sex, Panic Attacks, Psychological Horror, Serial Killers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingK/pseuds/FeelingK
Summary: Castiel Novak es un chico de 16 años, torpe, nervioso y con problemas. Una noche ve algo que no debía, desencadenado así lo que sería su peor pesadilla.Soy un asco haciendo esto pero entrale, la historia está chida.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia Dean es un asesino serial, aún no sé como la voy a terminar o como se desarrollará la relación entre Dean y Cas pero disfruten mientras lo averiguo

Capítulo 1. Malas decisiones.

Castiel siempre había sido el tipo de chico que no se metía en problemas, obedecía y no solía llevarse bien con otros chicos, pues muchos son toscos y sucios a su parecer. No, Castiel Novak era un chico tierno, tímido y amable, el tipo de chico que quieres como amigo o hermano. Por eso, mientras salía a hurtadillas por su ventana, él se cuestionaba si valía la pena hacerlo, si realmente estaba seguro de todo eso; no lo estaba pero quería hacerlo. 

Esa noche, a las 11:30 de la noche, había un espectáculo de luces y agua en la fuente del parque, después de un concierto de rock indie que simplemente a él no le interesaba, pero si le pedía a su padre ir no lo dejaría a menos que se fuera con uno de sus hermanos y estas eran sus opciones: Si llevaba a Gabriel este era capaz de echarlo a la fuente con todo y ropa por hacerle perder su tiempo en "niñerías" pero realmente lo haría aunque se estuviera divirtiéndo, si llevaba a Lucifer se quejaría de lo aburrido y simple que era todo y luego en casa lo "torturaría" que en lenguaje de hermano significa jugar a la WWE; Michael no dejaría de comentar lo tarde que era y que a su edad él se dormía a las 9pm, Balthazar lo dejaría solo para ir a coquetear o lo usaría con el mismo propósito, haciéndose pasar por el hermano preocupado que perdía a su hermanito y al que encontraban unas chicas guapas, eso haría que Castiel se perdiera del acto.

Todo esto y más hicieron a Castiel se fugara de casa y fuera a tales horas al parque que quedaba 13 cuadras al norte de su casa, pero valió la pena. Cada segundo en el que sus enormes ojos veían los chorros de agua alzarse y danzar frente a él, era un deleite, las luces haciendo un hermoso contraste con la luna que estaba en lo más alto aquella noche y es que Castiel disfrutaba de esas cosas, sentado en lo alto de una estatua la cual había aprendido a trepar gracias a su hermano mayor Gabriel. Por un momento Castiel olvidó la situación y que si su padre se enteraba lo castigaría severamente, todo le dio igual en ese instante. Hasta que acabó y Castiel tuvo que regresar a casa, aunque esperó a que las personas se disiparan un poco, porque realmente le aterraban las multitudes, por eso llegó media hora antes al espectáculo, para poder subir a la estatua mientras el enorme grupo de gente seguía concentrado en su insulso concierto.

Castiel tomó ese atajo que normalmente usaba cuando estaba llegando tarde al colegio por culpa de que Balthazar no salía rápido del baño, pero nunca lo había hecho de madrugada y se daba cuenta lo aterrador de la situación, ya que las luces de los callejones poco funcionaban y las personas que andaban por ahí no se veían del todo amigables.

"Quita mocoso" Gruñó un hombre al chocar contra el hombro de Castiel y hacerlo tropezar.

El chico solo se levantó y se disculpó en voz baja, antes de continuar con su caminata. Cruzó una calle sin mirar a los lados por lo asustado que se encontraba y se quedó estático en la entrada de un callejón al ver a alguien salir de una puerta que daba al callejón, arrastrando algo de forma forzosa.

El hombre cargó lo que arrastraba como a un saco de patatas y Castiel se dio cuenta de lo alargada y extraña forma de lo que parecía una bolsa de basura.  
El chico no lo notó pero aquel hombre sonreía de una manera casi demencial, algo que agradezco porque si Castiel lo hubiera visto, de seguro habría caído en llanto aterrado. El menor sintió sus piernas temblar al escuchar la grave voz del hombre decir: "Gracias por nuestra bella velada", antes de echar la bolsa en la cajuela de un auto negro y de apariencia antigua.

Todo estaba en tal silencio que se podía escuchar la agitada respiración del hombre y también la del asustado muchacho que gimió asustado.  
El encapuchado se giró rápidamente y se encontró con el chico, tembloroso y casi llorando.

Castiel solo pudo ver la iris verde del hombre que resplandecía de una manera casi inhumana, antes de echar a correr calle abajo, escuchando los pasos muy cerca de él y su corazón golpeando sus tímpanos.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro el joven de ojos azules era de que no iba a morir, no así. Fue entonces cuando Castiel se desvió de la calle, subió corriendo el pórtico de una casa y tocó desesperado el timbre, viendo como el hombre se detenía al pie de la calle.

La puerta se abrió unos segundos después y un chico un poco más grande que él había abierto.

\--¿Castiel? --preguntó confundido al ver al hermano menor de su mejor amigo en el pórtico de la casa.

\-- Ho-hola Crowley ¿Pue... Puedo pasar? --pregunta sosteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

El mayor alza una ceja, mirando por encima del hombro del chico y sin poder ver a alguien, pues parecía que el chico estaba huyendo.

\-- Claro, pequeño cachorro con retraso mental --Dice, haciéndose a un lado para que Castiel pase y aunque el susodicho odiaba el apodo no dijo palabra alguna, pues necesitaba la ayuda del rey, como se hacía llamar Crowley en el instituto.

Castiel se sentó en el sofá viejo y raído del mayor, con las manos en el regazo, el cuerpo temblando y el sudor perlando su delicada piel.

\-- ¿Pequeño Novak, estás bien? --pregunta el de ojos oscuros, un poco preocupado por la presencia del menor en su casa.

\--Sí... Solo necesito descansar.

\-- ¿Quieres que llame a tu padre? ¿A Balthazar?

\-- ¡No! --salta enseguida el muchacho.

\-- ¿uh? No saben que estás aquí... --termina deduciendo el mayor.

\--Por favor Crowley no le digas a padre que estuve aquí, estaré en problemas y... Y... No quiero... No quiero que me casti-

En seguida Crowley levantó la mano para que el chico se detenga.

\-- Puedo guardar tu secreto... Pero ¿Qué recibo a cambio, niño malo? 

Castiel traga en seco, conocía los famosos tratos con el rey y no le agradaban.

\-- Ahh... --se remueve nervioso-- no lo sé, lo que quieras... Solo llevame a casa.

\-- ¿Lo que quiera? Hecho --termina diciendo, antes de tomar las llaves de su camioneta--. Vamos niño, no tengo toda la noche

Crowely abre la puerta y espera a que Castiel salga para cerrar con llave, antes de recorrer el camino hasta el garaje, embarcarse en el auto y salir chirriando de ahí.

\-- Y dime, ¿De qué huías? --pregunta el rey, llevándose una botella de vino a los labios y bebiéndolo sin miramientos. A pesar de que Crowley era de suburbios no dejaba de ser un estirado.

\-- Yo... -- Castiel mira con reprensión a Crowley, sabiendo que manejar en estado etílico era peligroso e ilegal, pero lo dejó pasar-- Escuché algo en un callejón y... --el solo recordarlo a Castiel le aterraba y pensó que entre menos personas sabían mejor, no quería terminar en un psiquiátrico-- salió un perro enorme que me persiguió por varias cuadras, estaba asustado.

Crowley no le dio vueltas al asunto, porque tampoco le importaba.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa Novak, Castiel bajó y dio las gracias a Crowley.

\-- Bueno Novak, para algo estamos los amigos.

\-- Me cobrarás por esto.

\-- Hey, nunca dije que mi amistad fuese gratis.

En cuanto Crowley estuvo fuera de su vista, Castiel corrió hacia la parte del costado de su casa, subiendo un árbol que muy bien se conocía y entrando por la ventana tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. 

El corazón de Castiel en ningún momento había dejado de latir frenéticamente, pues tenía miedo de volver a encontrarse con aquel hombre o que lo haya seguido hasta su hogar.

Pero pronto las preocupaciones de Castiel fueron disminuyendo, en cuanto los sueños se colaron en su pequeño infierno mental, abriendo paso a un mundo en el que esos ojos verdes cual hojas lo observaban y en donde una sonrisa demencial le abría la puertas a la locura.


	2. Abandona toda esperanza

A la mañana siguiente Castiel se levantó más tarde de lo normal, pues al saltarse su hora de dormir afectó a su alarma biológica; pero, aunque estaba llegando tarde al colegio, no tomó el atajo que normalmente hacía su vida más fácil, siguió la ruta normal, llegando treinta minutos retrasado y teniendo que cargar con un regaño por parte del inspector de área.

Castiel caminó apurado hacia su curso y en cuanto entró a su aula una chica saltó hacia él para rodearlo en un gran abrazo.

\-- ¡Castiel! --chilló la castaña.

\-- ¿Qué tal unicornio? --responde la de cabello un poco más oscuro.

\-- Meg, Hannah. Hola --dice un poco animado el chico.

Los tres jovenes se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron con la charla matutina.

\-- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? --pregunta Hannah.

\-- Balthy de nuevo --miente, porque Balthazar ese día había amanecido con principios de gripa y padre no lo había dejado ducharse.

\-- Pfff, el rubio teñido quería verse bien para el club de fans... --se mofa Meg.

\-- No es teñido --murmura Castiel-- y... ¿club de fans?

\-- No te entaras de nada Castiel...

\-- Los hermanos Novak tiene club de fans. --dice algo molesta Hannah.

\-- Y al ser tú un Novak... Tienes club de fans.

\-- ¿yo? ¿Por qué yo?

\-- Porque eres adorable, pequeño e ingenuo Cassie --comenta Meg, con burla.

A Castiel no le gustaba ser notado, por eso se encogió en su lugar al notar que varias chicas del grado lo estaban viendo.

\--Tranquilo, Casedonio. --le calma Meg al ver la cara de circunstancia de su amigo-- Esas perras saben que andas con nosotras y mientras estemos cerca nadie podrá violarte.

\-- ¿¡V-violarme!?

\-- Sí, eso dije. --asegura la chica, algo divertida por la cara del chico-. Quien los manda a ser tan guapos.

\-- Meg, asustas a Castiel --le regaña Hannah, que parecía ser la más sensata.

\-- Bueno, cambiemos el tema, ya me aburrí de hablar de la posible desvirgación de nuestro Castiel. Hablemos del profesor nuevo.

\-- ¿Profesor nuevo?

\-- ¿Donde metes la cabeza cuando hay chisme, Castiel? --pregunta sorprendida la de ojos oscuros, pues era de lo único que se hablaba en el instituto--. El señor Trannant está ausente y viene un remplazo.

El profesor Trannant, amable hombre que daba Lengua extranjera.

\-- Oh... 

En cuanto castiel pronunció aquello la puerta se abre y todos se quedan atentos a quién llega. Era un hombre, que según Castiel alcanzaba los 20 años o más. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro desordenado, usaba un atuendo poco convencional para ser un profesor y tenía unos ojos verdes chocaron bastante en el chico de ojos azules, pues le recordaban bastante a la noche pasada.

\--Buenos días, niños --Saluda desinteresado.

\--Buenos días profesor --Saludan de forma automática los jóvenes en el aula.

\-- Soy su nuevo profesor, el señor Jensen Smith, pueden llamarme Señor Smith o señor ¿Queda claro? --dice severamente y todos callaron, para luego ver una sonrisa formarse en los labios del suplente-- ¿En serio cayeron en el papel del profesor malo? Vamos niños los creía listos --el ambiente cambió notoriamente, mientras todos se relajaban, menos Castiel.

Castiel estaba por caer al suelo del miedo, la voz del hombre... Esa voz... No podía ser. Debía ser una coincidencia.

\-- Como dije soy Jensen Smith, me pueden llamar Jensen en clases, pero en los pasillos soy señor Smith ¿Hecho? --todos asintieron con grandes sonrisas.

Los ojos del profesor se pasearon por todo el curso, hasta llegar a los de Castiel, en donde se detuvo por completo, viendo como el chico de a poco se desarmaba y sus ojos se cristalizaban.

\-- Vaya... --susurra el señor Smith--. Bien niños vamos a presentarnos, empecemos por... Hummm... --y aunque habían varias manos levantadas (todas de chicas) el hombre se detuvo nuevamente en Castiel-- Tú, el joven de ojos azules.

Castiel tragó en seco, no se sentía capaz de hablar y mucho menos levantarse para responder, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para carraspear y poder contestar.

\-- Mi... Mi nombre e-es Castiel Novak --Dice el joven, sin poder mirar a esas orbes directamente

\-- Bingo --susurra para él mismo, sonriendo amablemente-- ¿Qué te gustaría ser de mayor? 

\-- Uh... Escritor --se limita a decir.

\-- Bueno Castiel, espero que nos llevemos bastante bien --lo último no sonó tan bien para Castiel.

Castiel simplemente asiente y es que le es imposible hacer algo más, sus sospechas son más poderosas que él mismo.

Las clase transcurrió en presentaciones y amistosas palabras, la clase estaba completamente encantada con el nuevo maestro.

Y cuando este se despidió y salió, no sin antes mirar a Castiel por última vez, una mirada que prometía un segundo encuentro.

\-- ¡Ese profesor es un amor! --asegura Hannah.

\-- Me lo follo --declara Meg.

\-- Meg... --regaña el menor de los tres.

\-- Oh Vamos Cassie, ese profesor estaba para darle.

\-- Uh... --Castiel hace una mueca.

Las clases toman un curso monótono y casi aburrido para el muchacho, hasta la hora del descanso en el que salió sin compañía al patio, pues Meg tenía castigo y Hanna fue a la biblioteca a hacer tarea anticipada.

Castiel estaba extrañamente solo y justo cuando estaba por ir a ayudar a Hannah siente que es tirado fuertemente por el brazo, pronto se ve rodeado de chicas, que lo miran demasiado de cerca. Mira de un lado a otro encontrándose con puras muchachitas.

Castiel estaba por tener un ataque de nervios y eso no era bonito de ver, y es que cuando le entraban los ataques Castiel solo gritaba, de manera monótona y sin respirar.

\-- Mesdames, mesdames... Por favor, ponen nervioso a mi hermanito con vuestra belleza.

Y Castiel sintió alegría al escuchar esa voz que solía irritarlo en sobremanera.

\-- B-Balthy... --Dice con voz ahogada el chico.

Balthazar se arrodilla al lado de su hermano y toma la mano del mismo.

\-- Tranquilo Cassie... Solo respira --Dice suavemente. Y es que Balthazar era de las pocas personas que sabían tranquilizar aquellos ataques en el chicos.

\-- Mes amís, por favor... Sed amables con el pequeño Cassie, es frágil... --asegura el chico, besando la mejilla de su hermano con sumo cuidado y delicadeza-- así ¿ven?

Cada chica de ahí estaba por tener un derrame nasal por tanta sangre en la cabeza.

\-- ¡Balthazar! --se queja el muchacho--. B-basta --gruñe avergonzado.

\-- Bien, Mesdames. Vamos por aquí... ¿Quién me quiere invitar un helado? 

Muchas manos se levantaron y Castiel vio a su hermano alejarse junto a todas las chicas.

\-- ¡Castiel! --pronto Hannah está a su lado, con varios libros a su lado-- ¿Te encuentras bien? --el adolescente asiente-- Así que ese es tu club de fans ¿eh?

\-- Yo no quiero club de fans --lloriquea Castiel.

\-- Vamos, arriba --Hannah toma al de ojos azules por los hombros y lo ayuda a ponerse en píe.

Minutos después Hannah regresa a lo suyo con Castiel a su lado, habían decidido estar en el patio para tener aire fresco.

Pero pronto la mirada de Castiel viaja hacia las personas en el patio, los chicos jugando fútbol, sus hermanos rodeados de chicas y el profesor Smith saliendo por la puerta de empleados del colegio... Y Castiel maldijo su curiosidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí se viene lo bueno


	3. La curiosidad mató al gato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las noches de insomnio son las mejores para escribir. Esta historia la tenía en mis borradores de wattpad y decidí comenzar a subirla. Solo tenía hasta la mitad de este capítulo así que esto es fresco. Espero les guste.

Y es que ese maldito dicho de la curiosidad no sé qué al gato, no se le quitaba de la cabeza a Castiel mientras se escabullía entre los callejones, siguiendo al profesor nuevo. 

Y es que jamás había salido del instituto en horarios de clase, así que se sentía bastante mal consigo mismo, porque era todo lo que había evitado en lo que llevaba de adolescencia ya que al ser un Novak te ganas sin querer la fama de: Cazanova, bonachón, travieso o desgraciado. Castiel solo quería ser Castiel y ya... Pero no, tenía que ser como sus hermanos.

El señor Smith simplemente caminaba como si no tuviera un lugar fijo al cual ir, hasta que simplemente pareció esfumarse. Castiel miró de un lado a otro, buscando sin éxito la aterradora mirada de Jensen y lo peor de todos es que no lograba ubicarse.

\-- ¿Está perdido señor Novak? --preguntó esa grave voz que lo hizo estremecerse.

Al girar sobre sus talones pudo encontrar lo que tanto buscaba, siendo aprisionado por esos ojos verdes.

\-- ¿Qué? Uhmm... --Castiel maquinó una rápida respuesta-- No, estoy esperando a unos amigos 

\-- ¿Está usted... Fugándose de clases? --pregunta con escepticismo el rubio.

\-- Ajam... --respondió rápidamente Castiel.

\-- Sabe que soy a la última persona a la que le debe contar esto ¿Cierto?

\-- ¿No debo? 

\-- ¿Duda de mi autoridad? --pregunta algo divertido.

\-- ¿Qué? No, no... Yo... No quise decir eso, disculpe --se excusó prontamente el menor, pues aunque en sus genes estuvieran los de Balthazar, Lucifer y Gabe, también tenía los de Michael.

\-- Vuelve a clases, Cas --Dice, con una divertida sonrisa.

\-- Mi nombre es Castiel --gruñe el chico.

\-- Como dije, vuelve a clases Cas --Esta vez el tono fue menos amable y el ojiazul se acordó de la voz de la noche anterior "Gracias por tan bella velada"

El chico esta vez no dudó, logrando ubicarse por un letrero que señalaba la calle donde estaba. Volvió sobre sus pasos con el señor Smith siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

Una vez llegaron al colegio Castiel estaba por ir de vuelta a clases pero una mano se lo impidió, estaba seguro que en ese momento se desmayaría, pues sus piernas flaquearon y su mirada se nubló. 

\- Señor Novak, lo veo después de clases en detención -Dijo el señor Smith muy cerca de su oído antes de soltarlo-. No llegue tarde.

El ojiazul asintió temeroso, antes de tomar rumbo hacia su clase, yendo primero al baño porque se sentía al borde del colapso emocional. Se encerró en un cubículo y no le importó perderse una hora de clases. 

Castiel era una bola de nervios, sentado en el piso del baño, temblando y con nauseas, solo se repetía a sí mismo lo paranoico y estúpido que estaba siendo, pero no podía evitarlo. Peñizcaba sus brazos hasta hacerlos sangrar, casi queriendo hacerse daño de verdad para no tener que ir a detención con Jensen.

\- ¿Castiel? -Una voz lo sacó de su burbuja-. ¿Estas aquí?

Apenas podía hablar pues el aire parecía retenido en sus pulmones, así que con su pie golpeó la puerta para hacerse notar. 

Balthazar corrió al rescate de su hermanito. Para el rubio era muy común que lo llamaran a avisar que su hermano había faltado a alguna clase y era para preocuparse pues su hermano sufría de severos ataques de nervios y ansiedad. Por eso no dudaba en auxiliarlo. La puerta estaba cerrada y el menor no parecía poder levantarse a abrir así que hizo lo que todo adulto responsable haría, pasarse por debajo de la puerta. Y apenas se asomó vio la imagen que siempre rompía su corazón, su niño de ojos azules como el cielo lloraba a mares, su pequeño rostro estaba enrojecido por el llanto y apenas parecía poder respirar de lo abrumado que estaba. 

El rubio se apresuró a entrar y sacó de su bolsillo un inhalador (su padre los obligaba a llevar siempre uno por si Castiel olvidaba el suyo), lo llevó a los labios de este y presionó la cápsula, viendo como el alivio asomaba el rostro del menor. 

\- A ver pequeño -Dijo dulcemente mientras tomaba a su hermano y lo sentaba en su regazo para abrazarlo y tratar de calmarlo.

Castiel normalmente lo alejaría pero como dije antes, Balthazar era el único que sabía calmarlo porque sabía como ser dulce. Gabriel siempre entra en pánico y llama a alguien más, Michael solo le da su inhalador y un par de palmadas en la cabeza y Lucifer no recuerda donde dejó el inhalador y lo lleva al hospital. 

\- Dime qué ocurre, Castiel.

\- Me castigaron -Susurra el menor.

\- Ya veo, ¿puedo saber por qué? -Pregunta con suavidad el mayor, pues lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza fue que al ser su primer castigo en la vida Castiel había entrado en shock, no se imaginaba todo lo que realmente ocurría. 

El menor negó, porque no sabía como explicarlo. 

\- C-creo que no le agrado... al profesor Jensen -Se limita a decir, haciendo que su hermano frunciera el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Pero si eres adorable! 

Castiel ríe cuando Balthazar toma sus mejilla y las presiona un poco, una risa que tranquilizó al rubio.

\- No te preocupes, te cubrire con papá. Y te vendré a recoger después del castigo ¿sí?

El pelinegro asiente, por fin sintiéndose un poco mejor. Cubriendo sus brazos de forma disimulada para que su hermano no vea las heridas.

Castiel se encontraba en la sala de detención, no había nadie más que él ahí, ni siquiera el profesor. Recostó su cabeza contra el pupitre, sintiéndose un poco cansado ya que la noche anterior se había trasnochado. Pero tan pronto como sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar sintió la puerta del curso abrirse. Lo más normal es que hubiera levantado la cabeza para ver quién era, pero no podía, sentía todo el cuerpo tenso y los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de él. 

\- Con que durmiendo en clases, señor Novak.

La voz de Jensen se sentía demasiado cerca, sobresaltando al menor que levantó rápidamente la cabeza, sin poder mirarlo. 

\- Lo siento señor, solo estoy un poco cansado.

\- Ya veo 

El mayor rodeó el aula, hasta llegar a donde Cas estaba sentado, poniéndose en cunclillas frente a su asiento, logrando que sus ojos conectaran y el pelinegro se removiera incómodo. 

\- ¿No dormiste bien anoche?

\- Yo...n-no, quiero decir sí, pero tengo 4 hermanos ruidosos -Se apresura a decir, pasando saliva.

\- Claro -El hombre acerca una silla para sentarse, sin quitar la mirada al menor, el cual cada vez se sentía más nervioso.- Ahora que estamos solos creo que podemos hablar, Cas -Dice sentándose y relamiendo sus labios.

\- M-me llamó Castiel.

\-- Como decía Cas, tenemos asuntos, quiero saber lo que viste en ese callejón el día de ayer...

\-- ¿Yo? No sé de lo que habla... Ayer yo estaba dormido a esa hora.

\-- Cas, nunca dije una hora --ríe al ver la cara de Castiel, la confusión y un toque de "Soy un tonto" en una sola expresión que hizo regocijarse al hombre. 

El más joven se levanta rápidamente cuando el hombre lo hace, tratando de retroceder, pero Jesen ya había tomado su mano y lo había obligado a sentarse. 

\- N-no vi nada señor. Yo no... -Farfulla el pelinegro, sintiendo sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas pues veía el peligro frente a él. 

\- No me mientas, Cassie. Detesto que me mientan -La voz del mayor se había oscurecido, Castiel podía sentirla rabia en él. 

\- J-juro que no diré nada señor. Lo juro -Solloza el menor, aún tratando de soltarse, pero la mano de Jensen se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo.

\- Eres adorable Castiel.

Aquello hizo al chico detenerse, solo para mirar con confusión al profesor. 

Jensen jaló con fuerza al adolescente, haciendo caer el pupitre pero manteniendo al chico de pie, casi pegado contra su cuerpo.

\- Yo nunca dejo cabos sueltos niño y tú eres uno muy grande, Castiel Novak -Su mano libre fue hasta su bolsillo, sacando de este un carnet de estudiante el cual le pertenecía al menor-. Se cayó de tu bolsillo anoche, linda foto.

Castiel palidecio, fue así como lo encontró. Se sentía como un idiota completo, ni siquiera notó que no la tenía consigo. Volvió a forcejear para soltarse, ya que la cercanía con el mayor lo incomodaba demasiado y sentía que estaba por sufrir otro ataque.

\- Vi tu expediente chico, sé todo sobre ti -Continuó Jensen-. Vives no muy lejos de aquí, tu padre es un escritor famoso así que no te falta nada, tu madre murió cuando naciste y tienes 4 hermanos mayores. Gabriel, Balthazar, Michael y Lucifer. Sufres de algunos trastornos del comportamiento por lo cual todo tu registro cae en manos de los profesores que tienen que tratar contigo, para que sepan que eres "especial".

Castiel lo miraba incrédulo, con auténtico miedo en sus ojos. Dejó de luchar cuando mencionó a su padre, solo lo escuchaba, tenía que escuchar. No quería que lastimase a su familia.

-¿Qué quiere de mí? -Preguntó, y aunque quería sonar valiente, su voz tembló y casi no se entendió lo que dijo.

\- Quiero muchas cosas de ti niño -Susurra contra sus labios el rubio, logrando que Castiel se remueva incómodo-. Y si no lo haces, tomaré todo lo que amas y lo destruire, poco a poco. Y por Dios que no me llamo Dean Winchester si no lo hago.

Fue en ese momento que todo el cuerpo de Castiel comenzó a temblar al reconocer ese nombre, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Lo conocía, claro que lo conocía. Dean Winchester era el hombre más buscado del país, un asesino serial peor que Ted Bundy, era reconocido en todos los estados porque en cada uno cometió varios asesinatos, uno peor que el otro. Y era realmente increíble como se escapaba de la justicia, pues de él solo se sabía el nombre, más su rostro era un enigma, hasta ese momento.

\- Veo que me conoces. Tu rostro lo dice todo.

\- No me mates, por favor... Haré lo que me pida señor Smith, lo juro.

\- Oh cariño, tú puedes llamarme Dean. 

Y después de pronunciar esas palabras el rubio se inclinó y besó con ferocidad los labios que se presentaban ante él, dándole a entender a Castiel qué era lo que quería.

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel: 16 años (colegio)
> 
> Gabriel: 17 años (colegio)
> 
> Balthazar: 18 años (colegio)
> 
> Miguel: 19 años (universidad)
> 
> Lucifer: 20 años (universidad)


End file.
